


lower my guard

by badfaithed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfaithed/pseuds/badfaithed
Summary: rainy day contemplation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [optional listening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yee1HACD1HE)

The teenage boy who went by Furihata Kouki traipsed along the street, rain splattering onto his shirt as he walked, not bothering to use anything to shield himself from the phenomenon, instead letting the cold droplets run down his skin in rivulets. The falling curtain of water blurred the luminous yellow glow of the streetlights further, turning it into a smudge of brightness against his eyes. He stopped when the sidewalk he was on emptied eventually, letting his shoes fall onto the pavement with a clatter before he tilted his head up to look at the sky instead, his brown eyes meeting the sight of grey clouds as the floodgates continued to flow. He felt quite odd in that moment, as though he was viewing himself from the gaze of another. He was surprised by his own stillness, considering what he had just agreed to; the slowly fading warmth of his phone against his hand in his left jacket pocket served as a reminder. He let his eyes slide shut where he stood, letting Akashi’s voice wash over him once more, as though it was some remnant that was left behind from his conversation with the Rakuzan captain. 

_“Well, see you then, Furihata-kun. I will be looking forward.”_

He could almost swear that there had been the slightest hint of amusement that colored Akashi’s voice, but as with everything that concerned the enigma that was also known as Akashi, he could very well be wrong. Opening his eyes once more, he let out a sigh that sounded as though he was trying to sound exasperated but ended up sounding good-natured anyway. Even though it had only been a phone call, Furihata had this mental picture of the other boy speaking with a faint smile on his face, despite the fact he had never actually seen him actually smile properly, except for the condescending quirks of the lip that he used to make. He was well aware, however, that the Akashi he knew now was a different one from the Akashi that had attempted to stab Kagami with a pair of scissors. This fact, combined with the fact that Akashi had been nothing but nice to him ever since they started texting at sporadical intervals after they exchanged numbers at Kuroko’s birthday party (Furihata honestly couldn’t remember how it happened), made him stop being scared of Akashi at some point, though it had definitely taken some time, though not as long as he had expected. Contrary to popular belief, Furihata was actually good at something, which was observing, and he could clearly see the evidence before his eyes that Akashi was, while extremely reserved with his emotions, self-contained and still inherently prideful, a good person at heart.

Upon feeling the beginnings of what appeared to be an impending cold, the boy picked up his pace again and began towards his family’s flat. After all, he did have to plan out how to spend his time with Akashi when he arrives in Tokyo a few weeks later.


End file.
